When the World Dies
by penspot
Summary: "Rayla we..." He gasped. "...we don't have much time." "Callum! Don't!" They had failed. The world lay burning at their feet and there was nothing that could be done... or was there? Rated due to descriptions of violence
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**A/N: Goodness I love this show! So let's throw some good ol' fashioned time traveling angst at our beloved characters, shall we?**

* * *

When the World Dies

Rayla groaned as she came to, every muscle in her body screaming at her to stop moving. Normally she would listen and in the haze of her own mind she was close to staying still, but there was something...urgent. Something she needed to remember...

"R-rayla."

The elf's eyes widened, the world coming jarringly into focus within milliseconds of hearing his voice. Pain shot up her sides like a poorly aimed fulmanis spell as she turned and saw him; brown hair matted with mud and sweat, bright green eyes dull and an open gash running from shoulder to hip across his torso.

"Callum," she exhaled, feeling her lungs collapse. Swallowing the pain and pushing through the fuzziness that threatened to drag her under again, she dragged herself across the ashen ground to the fallen mage. He looked worse than ever with his too pale skin and the blood pooling beneath him.

"Rayla we..." He gasped. "...we don't have much time."

"Shut up," Rayla hissed. She ripped the loose part of her tunic and pressed it to his wound. Anything to stop the never-ending river of red. "You're going to be fine. We'll be fine. Just cast one of your silly spells and fix this scratch."

She could've sworn she caught a smirk from him. That was a good sign, right?

"You're beautiful when you're commanding."

Flirting was even better.

"Yeah well, someone's gotta make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Rayla pulled the makeshift bandage taut, earning a pained hiss from Callum. Her hands flew up as though burned. "Sorry!"

"I-it's okay. I can handle the rough stuff."

"Of all the times for an innuendo, the end of the world is last on the list."

"It's now or... never... right?"

Before she could shoot a snarky reply back, if only to keep him talking, Callum took the ring off of his finger and held it in his palm whole drawing a tune over it.

"Lpsas memoriae," he breathed. The ring glowed like starlight before fading back to its normal hue. Callum grimaced and lifted his arm until his hand was in hers.

"Give... this to me when you... see... me next. I won't _'cough'_ be able to... help all of the time, but it's... better than nothing."

"What in Xadia are you talking about? You're right here."

"Please... take it, Rayla."

Rayla was ready to argue, but took the ring and shoved it in a pocket before going back to work on his wound. She could see a rib protruding from the charred skin towards the bottom. Near his heart was wear the most blood was pooling and none of her wrappings were stopping it.

She paused again when she felt his fingers sweep across her forehead.

"W-what are you doing?"

"If I told you, you'd get mad."

Rayla stiffened as he continued to draw patterns against her face. She needed to pull away. Stop his touch. Do something!

But she froze, her protests dying in her throat.

"You can fix this. Just remember that he can't get the key. Whatever happens, no matter the cost, he can _not_ release that monster."

"Callum-"

"And make sure I connect with all of the arcanums faster. The more time we have to prepare, the better."

"Callum!"

Callum closed his eyes with a wince and held out his hand, fingertips stained with blood. His blood.

"Dnes reh kcab ot xif sith ssem. Dnes reh kcab ot xif sith ssem! Dnes reh kcab ot xif sith ssem!"

"Callum! Don't!"

The chanting seemed to echo all around her as the world faded to black before her eyes. The last thing she remembered seeing was sadness and desperation as Callum's dying eyes turned black like the fading reality around her before sitting up, gulping for breath.

"STOP!"

She lashed to one side and the other, taking in everything around her. Gone was the silence of a battle-ruined world, replaced with the living sounds of a forest. The sky was a clear blue and the air smelled musky and damp from an oncoming storm.

"Rayla?"

Spinning and jumping to her feet, Rayla drew her swords straight and held them to the person who called for her. Her panic grew tenfold as her eyes beheld the people she knew couldn't possibly be there.

Runaan and the others of their team stood, watching their youngest member wearily.

"Rayla, what's wrong? What happened?" Runaan asked with hands held out in an attempt to calm the frenzied assassin.

Rayla found she couldn't speak. This wasn't right. They should be dead. The world should be dying. Callum...

"C-callum, what have you done?" she gasped, panic and horror and relief and so much more bombarding her mind until all she could do was collapse.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for making it to the end of the chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment if you like this and if you have any ideas for this story. I have a basic plotline but the details are still pretty loose, and I always love feedback.**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**A/N: So I forgot to point out that my days of writing accents have long passed me so please feel free to hear the elven accent in your heads. Thank you so much for the kind feedback!**

* * *

Across the world, a scream ripped its way through the primal sources. Below the waters, a young mage was traipsing through a divining pool when something akin to epileptic shock sent them flying back into the wall of coral.

Along the Breach, mountains shook and lava fitfully exploded against both sides of the border.

Deep within the borders of Xadia, the Dragon Queen roared in contempt as the feel of the natural order seemed to rip open and sew itself closed.

In a small study, there was a flickering within the fireplace and a slight tremble to the bookshelves. The star touch elf reclining in his chair with a tome looked up with mild interest, a slight smirk crossing his twinkling features.

"Well now... that is curious."

* * *

_Rayla watched as the world descended into chaos. It had started with the key, that accursed etched cube hung in mid-air surrounded by the stars when all of the sides began glowing at once and the stars surrounding it cracked and shattered, replaced by two blazing blue eyes._

_All of a sudden she was on the battlefield surrounded by elves and humans falling to monsters and shadows. Magic and dragons passed overhead. The war seemed unending when, in an instant, everything rang with silence as a thunderous cloud of magic swept the field, drawing closer and closer._

_Rayla held her hands up to shield herself from the oncoming supernatural torrent, but nothing hit. Between squinting eyes, Rayla could make out a blurry shape in front of her, a wall of magic standing between the chaos and her. Holding that wall up was a boy with a mop of brown hair and two bright green eyes ablaze with primal energy._

_But it wasn't enough. Something cut through. It cut through the magic. It cut through Callum. She felt the foundation beneath her fall away and the world spun into starlight-_

Rayla flipped over and began retching. Her hair was slick with sweat, her arms trembling beneath her weight. As she heaved, she could faintly feel pressure holding against her shoulders. Part of her thought to yank away from this unknown presence, but most of her was too weak. All she could summon was a twitch and moan of protest.

"Easy there, Rayla. Let it out."

She couldn't argue with that. Her stomach heaved and what little contents were left violently spilled to the ground.

"Ugh!"

"That's it."

Rayla spat until her mouth was clear before flopping back to where she had been laying down. Staring down at her was Runaan. Another dream?

"You need to rest, Little One," he said. "You have a fever."

"Everything hurts," she mumbled.

"That comes with the fever," he smirked, placing something cool and wet on her forehead. Rayla reached up and touched his hand. Solid.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"And you were supposed to let us know if you were feeling unwell before it got this bad. You're delirious, Rayla."

Rayla moaned and shut her eyes, the cool of the shaded wood suddenly too bright and taxing for them. Though her eyes were shut, she could sense Runaan lingering over her before hearing the sound of undergrowth crunching beneath boots.

"How're we supposed to carry out the mission now with only five of us?" someone else asked.

"We have no choice," she heard Runaan answer. "The full moon is tomorrow night. It's too dangerous to wait another month for another opportunity."

"What of Rayla? Where can we keep her where the humans won't find her while we attack the castle?" another voice asked, this one female.

"We are still a night and day's way from the castle. We will push and continue with Rayla as best we can while being on the lookout for a safe place to keep her. Nothing will stop justice."

Humans... attack the castle... justice... Rayla's heart stopped. The deja vu experience was even more nauseating than her currently rolling stomach. She was back. Somehow she was back and, worse yet, only a day away from the attack on Castle Katolis that would take King Harrow's life.

Callum! Ezran! They were there, or would be there! That's how everything began! The king losing his life but the three of them finding each other and Zym!

"Runaan!" she called, hating that her voice sounded so weak and raspy.

"Ssh, Rayla. You need to rest."

With a grunt, Rayla hoisted herself up to her elbows.

"Ugh... no, you don't understand! We can't attack the castle!"

Runaan turned back to her with a reprimanding look. "You are delirious. Save your strength for getting better."

"But Zym- I mean the Dragon Prince! Katolis' mage has him in a secret room within the castle! Ezran found him. If you find Ezran, he can lead you to the egg!"

The rest of the assassins started at their youngest member with mixed looks of pity and bewilderment.

"That's quite a dream you've had," said the one closest to Runaan... Rhalyf? The sympathetic look he aimed at her chafed. Irritation boiled in her chest.

"It wasn't a dream," snapped Rayla. "I..." Her anger suddenly doused to ash as she heard her own words. What could she possibly tell them? That she was sent back from the future to her younger self to stop a world-ending catastrophe? Sure Xadia was home to the fantastic compared to the human kingdoms, but even she couldn't deny her situation was... exceptionally unique.

But perhaps there was a way...

"Perhaps it was a dream," Rayla mumbled. "But it felt so real, like the premonitions Tinker's cousin would share." She looked to Runaan who smiled slightly at the name of his partner.

"Even you should know not to listen to Tamra's ramblings, Little One."

"But she's been right a few times," she pressed.

"Flukes, Rayla. Happenstance and luck are all that have come from her 'visions.'" Runaan made air quotes.

"It isn't the first I've heard of premonitions, Runaan," said one of the female assassins: Ryenn.

"Oh please..."

"Yeah, Ryenn. Everyone knows the only ones who get visions so vivid and accurate are the star touched," said Rhalyf.

"Then how come an elder in my village foretold a horrible storm and was able to get everyone to safety, hmm?" Ryenn argued.

Rhalyf looked ready to fire back, but Runaan shot up and fixed them all with a glare. "That's enough! I don't know nor do I care for the world of the unknown! What we must focus on is the here and now. Tomorrow night we attack the castle under the full moon for the fallen king and for Xadia."

Mind reeling, Rayla watched the others disperse from her bedroll. She had to find some way to convince them all not to go through with the mission without making them think she's crazy. Perhaps this time around she could make sure Ezran and Callum didnt have to be without their father.

The only question was how?


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your feedback! Reading what you guys think really makes these fics worth writing.**

* * *

The rain continued in buckets as the team of assassins pressed onwards towards their goal. Rayla could see the looks of frustration mixed with concern Runaan kept shooting her whenever she refused the other's help. She bit down the dizziness that threatened to drop her where she stood. If she wanted to get to the boys in time she had to show her team she was up to snuff.

Rayla had been breaking down what had happened the first time they had attacked the castle. Her main conclusion was that they hadn't known about the egg in time. Had she known about Zym and her future friendship with Ezran and Callum, she would have never bound herself to the job. That thought had struck her as they first set out. Perhaps if she could get the egg back to her team before they bound themselves to the murders of King Harrow and Prince Ezran, she could convince them that an attack on the castle was for naught and they could return the egg to Xadia.

But then... what if she never got to see Callum or Ezran? For good or ill, that fateful attack on Katolis was the strike of flint and steel to their relationship. Her heart felt heavy at the thought of not traveling with her two humans. As they trudged through mud and wet undergrowth, Rayla silently fought herself. It was selfish to cause Ezran and Callum to lose their father just so she could be with them! She wouldn't let things get that far! It wasn't right and they didn't deserve that pain.

Still, Calum's dying words echoed from her fragmented memories. "And make sure I connect with all of the arcanums. The more time we have to prepare, the better."

How was she going to be able to help him prepare if she didn't know him?

Not to mention the key! Ugh! She couldn't even remember where the stupid thing was! Callum had carried that thing with him for years! All Rayla could remember was many moments of frustration tied to the silly little cube. How in Xadia was she supposed to find something she couldn't remember the location of-

Rayla was stopped and broke out of her inner arguments to see Runaan had silently held her back. Something was wrong. The youngest assassin looked forward and adjusted her eyes. There a few yards ahead was a human sentry. This was it! The nauseating deja vu flooded her system, causing her foot to stagger back and snap a twig. The guard immediately went on alert, his gaze swept the tree line they were positioned at when an unfortunate flash of lightning revealed them.

With a gasp, he immediately took off. Runaan pointed to Rhylef to follow and suddenly the world slowed. This wasn't right. Originally, Rayla had chased down the guard and failed to kill him. But now...

Before she could even think, Rayla burst from the treeline and tailed the guard, Runaan's shouts overpowered by the cacophonous thunder. This was her chance. Her moment to make things right! First, disable and bind the guard somewhere and then on to the castle.

* * *

"Rayla! RAYLA!" Runaan watched for a second as his sick charge ran after the guard. He and the others took off after them, doing their best to stay inconspicuous in case other sentries roamed the woods. Through the sheets of rain and the puddles of mud, Runaan lost her trail.

"Everyone, get back to camp! I'll find her," he ordered.

"Runaan, she's gone," Ryenn argued. "We will never find her in this storm. The best thing we can do is wait until the storm passes before looking for her."

"She's sick and delirious! In her state, she could get herself killed and condemn the mission!"

"She didn't look that sick when sprinting after that sentry," Rhylef grumbled.

"We have to have a little faith. We will find her after the storm," Ryenn said with a side glare at her teammate.

Runaan grit his teeth, turning to search the trees before- upon finding nothing- screwing his eyes shut and bellowed. This was not what was supposed to happen!

* * *

Rayla pursued the sentry far enough to be safe from her team. A brief flash of Runaan's frustrated glower crossed her mind as she tackled the sentry to the ground and caught his neck between her two straight blades. It had been so long ago now. She had almost forgotten the utter terror the sentry wore as he stared up at her. She must have looked like death to him then, and perhaps now, but hopefully not for long.

"Please! Don't kill me!" he begged.

"Hush, I'm not going to hurt you," Rayla growled, moving her blades from his neck. "But if you take off, I'll have to incapacitate ya."

The sentry scrambled to his feet only to freeze as Rayla pointed one of her blades at his chest. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm here to retrieve something stolen from Xadia. Your dark mage has it hidden in the castle. Once I have it, I'll be on my way. No deaths, no fuss. Understood?"

Something hardened in the sentry's eyes and the fear he had for his life seemed to be melting away.

"As if I would ever trust an elf!" he spat.

"I don't expect you to trust me. But you like your king and prince, and if I don't get what I came for, they will soon be in danger!"

"Is that a threat?" he challenged.

Rayla rolled her eyes, muttering, "I don't have time for this."

With a swift kick, the young elf swept the sentry's leg and knocked him out with the handle of her blade. It was difficult to remove his armor in the rain, and though it took ages, Rayla left the sentry tied under a tree with some brambles and started off for the castle in the man's armor.

When the fragments of this half baked scheme first came to her, she had hoped she could convince the guard to take her to the castle wall, but now her trek was going to be longer in the heavy, human armor, through the rain, and time was quickly slipping away. As she marched through the wet undergrowth of the woods, Rayla silently pleaded that this idea would work.

* * *

Callum woke up with his face plastered to his writing desk, his back aching from the awkward sleeping position.

"Ugh, I need to stop falling asleep here," he muttered to himself and rubbed a knot from his neck. Looking over, he saw Ezran and Bait gone from their room. Probably planning their morning jelly tart heist.

A knock came from the door, catching Callum unaware. He glanced out the window and saw the sun still on the rise. No one usually asked for him this early unless something was up. Callum opened the door, revealing a guard in poorly fitted armor. The helmet sat atop her head as though held up by something under it and the pauldron and brace were up to her cheeks. Callum noted her face was pale and were those... markings under her eyes?

"Callum! Finally!" The guard gasped and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Uh... yeah, can I help you?"

She took her helmet off and Callum would have screamed if not for her hand covering his mouth. With wide eyes, Callum noted that she had four fingers. An elf!

"Sssh! We have very little time and I need your help to save Ezran and your father!"

Callum's insides turned to ice. Save his family? They were in danger?

The prince pulled away and glared. "What have you done with them?!"

"I haven't done anything! But something is going to happen if we don't get the Dragon Prince back to Xadia!"

This was insane! Dragon Prince? Imminent danger? Callum felt as though the floor was tilting. There was an elf in his room! She had gotten some guard's armor and infiltrated the castle!

Callum's eyes darted for any escape out of here. He needed to get to Soren or the king or-

"Callum, please focus!" Her fingers snapped in front of him. "I know this is all strange and you have no reason to trust me, but we need to get the Dragon Prince's egg from Viren now! We are running out of time!"

"How do you even know my name?" he demanded.

"It's a long story. Seriously, what part of we are running out of time are you not getting?"

Callum crossed his arms and sat on his bed. "Then start talking. I'm not going anywhere if you don't."

Fear clashed with a faint smugness as he watched the elf go from frantic to about to explode to resigned.

"Ugh! You're such as stubborn, mule-headed... fine!"

She began to pace, clunkily dragged down by her armor- stolen armor Callum reminded himself- before the door. She was crazy, definitely, but there was something about her... Maybe it was the frantic worry radiating off her that shot a bolt of pity through Callum's system. Maybe it was the comfortable way she called his name. Whatever it was, he didn't feel like he was in any danger from her. And perhaps if he stalled this elf out long enough, someone would wonder where Callum was and try to find him, freeing him and arresting the elf.

Until then he would wait and he would listen.


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

**A/N: Some shout outs to those who left their kind reviews for the last chapter:**

**Shizuku Tsukishima749- Aww, thanks hon! Here ya go!**

** TheSeagullMilker- Yes. Yes, he is. XD**

* * *

Well that was... unexpected.

"So you are from the future," Callum repeated if only to try and let this elf's story settle. "And in the future, I am a mage who sends you back to prevent the end of the world..."

"Yes."

"And you and I were friends?"

"Yes. You, me, and Ezran take Zym- the Dragon Prince- back to his mother, but Viren frees a powerful archmage from his prison and destroys the world!"

"I... I cant believe it," Callum mumbled.

"It does sound pretty crazy."

With a startled jump, Callum turned to the door that connected his and his brother's rooms. There stood Ezran carrying Bait under one arm and a jelly tart in the opposite hand.

"Ezran! How did you get in here?!"

Ez motioned to one of the tapestries in his room. "I came from the tunnels. I was about to go exploring and wanted to see if you would come." Ezran looked to the elf and held out his swiped treat. "Jelly tart?"

Callum saw the elf's face light up with relief, her eyes started to water. "Ezran," she whispered, covering her mouth.

Ezran studied her with his head tilted before smiling. "Hi. It's nice to meet you, but I guess you've already met us before."

"Wait! You believe her?" exclaimed Callum.

The younger prince shrugged. "I mean, her story sounds crazy, but she seems like she believes it."

"She believes it because she _is crazy_, Ezran!"

"I don't see why we can't see if she's right."

"Ez-"

"Thank you, Ez," the elf- Rayla she called herself- interrupted as she wiped tears from her eyes. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"No... I don't," Ezran answered sadly. "I'm sorry you've had to go through so much."

She sniffled again. "That's okay. We have another chance. We can change things."

"Change things? Like this horrible future you described?" the elder prince asked sardonically.

The elf... Rayla glared at Callum, but it was one combined with desperation and hurt. Hurt that he didn't believe her. Perhaps he had gone a little too sarcastic. A pit of guilt settled uncomfortably in his stomach. Callum plopped back on his bed, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he was considering this.

"This is insane," he groaned, "... but, if you can protect Ezran and the king, I guess it's worth investigating." He dragged his hands down his face and tried to offer an encouraging grimace. It didn't work if the way Rayla shifted uncomfortably was any indication.

"Can you two trust me?" she asked.

Callum and Ezran shared a glance. Trust an elf... Callum never thought he'd see the day where he would be asked to trust an elf. Ezran took a deep breath before replying hesitantly," ... This is... a lot to take in. Let's see if you're right about this egg and then... maybe."

Something crossed Rayla's face, but it went too fast for Callum to dwell on. Instead, she readjusted the pauldron on her arm and put her helmet back on.

"Alright then. We just have to sneak into Viren's lab and show you the proof."

"Yeah... about that. Lord Viren doesn't have a lab, at least not one I know about," said Callum.

"How did you find the lab in your time?" asked Ezran.

Callum shot Ezran an incredulous look. How his brother was handling this whole situation so casually was beyond him.

Rayla's brow furrowed and she stared off into the distance, thinking.

"I... I remember I was chasing you two when Bait blinded me and you had run off into these tunnels-"

"Hold up!" Callum interrupted. "Chasing us? What, were we playing a game or something?"

Rayla shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, looking ashamed.

"No. Legitimately chasing you to, you know..."

The truth dawned on Callum, causing him to blanch. "I thought you said we were friends!" he exclaimed.

"We are-were... ugh! This is so confusing. In my original time, I and a team of other moon shadow elves were sent to assassinate the king and prince to avenge Thunder and his egg! I said that in my story!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think-"

"Look!" she cut him off. "It doesn't matter now! I'm not here to hurt Ezran or your Dad!"

"You said we ran into the tunnels?" asked Ezran, refocusing on the primary issue.

Rayla huffed a sigh and crossed her arms. "Yeah. There was a wall with some kind of patterned code to get in that led to Viren's lab."

"Oh!" Ezran lit up with understanding. "I know where you're talking about. I've been practicing that code for almost a month."

Rayla knelt in front of Ezran. Callum, not so subtly, sidled up beside his brother ready to provide some sort of barrier in case the elf made to attack.

"Can you lead the way, Ez?"

Ezran grinned and nodded his head. "I think we can do that," the boy said, sharing a confident look with his glow toad.

Callum glanced out of the window. "You said we didn't have much time. When exactly is this team of Moonshadow assassins supposed to strike?"

"During the full moon," Rayla answered. "But the binding ceremony was in the afternoon. If we don't get the egg to them before they bind themselves to the job, convincing them otherwise will be even more difficult to do."

Ezran readjusted Bait under his arm and walked deeper into his room. "Then let's go!"

"Ez," said Callum. "The door is this way."

"To the hall," said Ezran. "We want the tunnels." The crown prince set his jelly tart and Bait down on his bed and went to the tapestry he had pointed to earlier. Lifting the corner high enough, he revealed a hidden door. "Remeber Callum? Dad said if there was any trouble in the castle that we were supposed to use the tunnels to escape. They all connect so we can get to the puzzle wall easier this way."

"Will wonders never cease," Rayla grinned. With a motion of her arm, she bent in a mock-bow. "After you, Your Highness."

Ezran picked up Bait again and started leading the way through the hidden door. Before Rayla could start to follow, Callum slipped behind Ezran to be his buffer. Anything to put more space between him and the crazy lady. Rayla followed behind him and closed the door, the only counter to the darkness of the tunnels was Bait's glow.

* * *

Harrow woke with a yawn and stretched, refreshed and ready to start the day. That was until he looked at the tower paperwork stocked on top of his desk, likely the courtesy of Viren. The king groaned inwardly and fell back into his pillow face first, regretting his position as king not for the first time.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Your Majesty? Breakfast is almost over. Would you like the kitchens to save you a plate?"

"Mmm... yes please," Harrow called back through the door. He looked out the doors that led to his balcony and recognized how late he had slept in today. The staff would probably like to clean his room and get on with their day. Best to not put a wrinkle in their plans.

Once Harrow was groomed, dressed and set to begin, he made his way down to the kitchen. If he wanted to make a dent in that workload on his desk, he would need to take his breakfast in his room.

On the way he passed Gerard, one of the castle's stewards, instructing what looked to be a new maid.

"Good morning, Gerard."

The steward and maid stopped and bowed. "Your Majesty. I trust you slept well, Sire?"

"Wonderfully. And is this someone new?"

"Ophelia, Your Majesty," she introduced herself with a humble curtsy.

"Welcome to the castle, Ophelia. My staff may not have the easiest job, but they are some of the best people I've met. You're in good hands."

"T-thank you," she smiled, a little more relaxed before remembering herself. "Your Majesty."

Harrow returned the grin and looked to Gerard. "I'm a little late today. Do you know if my sons had their breakfast yet?"

"I don't believe I've seen either of the princes this morning, my king. They may have skipped breakfast today."

Harrow's grin slipped a little as he thanked Gerard and Ophelia before excusing himself. He would have to have a talk with the boys. It wasn't unusual for one or both of them to skip breakfast, but it wasn't a good idea. The days they skipped usually meant grumbles from the kitchen for interrupting their scheduled work to supply impromptu snacks or complaints against Ezran from the local bakery in town.

As he approached the kitchen, he saw Claudia heading towards a wall, her nose in a book.

"Claudia!"

She looked up and noticed where she was heading. Just in time she spun out of the way and paused to thank the king.

"You really should be more aware while walking and reading," Harrow reprimanded lightly, a smirk pulling at his mouth. Claudia was like a niece to him. He had seen her grow up into her bookish and flighty self and was amazed at how someone so intelligent and bright could be so spacey. Claudia took the counsel with a grin of her own.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You haven't happened to see Callum or Ezran today, have you?"

Claudia tapped her chin thoughtfully and shook her head. "Uh... no? I think Callum has sword practice with Soren and Ezran could be anywhere."

"Alright. I'll check the training grounds before heading back to my desk." The word desk came out a bit more bitter than he intended.

"Dad leave you some early homework?" she asked teasingly, earning an exasperated sigh from Harrow.

"One thing about your father: he is quite efficient."

Harrow and Claudia parted before the king retrieved his saved plate of ham and jelly tarts from the kitchen with gratitude. Taking a route back to his room that let him pass the training grounds, he saw Soren and a squad of men honing their skills, but no Callum.

"Soren!" He called. Soren started and looked for the source of the voice. Upon seeing his king, the knight blanched.

"Y-your Majesty," he answered after a quick jog over to the king and a bow.

"Isn't Callum supposed to be training with you today?"

"Uh, yes sir. He was, but he never showed for practice. I don't blame him with how his lessons have been."

Harrow furrowed a brow, which caused Soren to backpedal.

"N-not that he doesn't try. He just needs more practice."

"Callum knows better than to miss his lessons. No one reported that he was ill."

"Maybe he didn't want you to worry?" Soren supplied.

Harrow sighed and fingered his breakfast plate nervously. He would check and see if the boys were in their room. He couldn't pinpoint what, but the more he dwelled on it, the more the day seemed off somehow.

"You may continue, Soren," the king dismissed.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Soren answered and headed off to run drills with his squad. Harrow, meanwhile, headed for the princes' bedchambers.

Standing before the door, King Harrow couldn't shake the feeling that something was... off? Wrong? It was only a feeling, like a breath on his neck or a shadow of the corner of his eye; it was starting to set him on edge.

He knocked and waited, but no one answered the door. He knocked again... and again...

"Ezran? Callum? Anyone there?"

"Harrow?"

Harrow turned and saw Viren walk up.

"Is everything alright?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harrow shrugged.

"Probably. I haven't seen the boys all morning and was just wondering where they were." Harrow opened the door to the princes' bedchamber and found nothing.

"Perhaps we should rally the guards," suggested Viren, ever paranoid as usual. Harrow rolled his eyes.

"Its not like the princes haven't done this before. Ezran probably dragged Callum off on some kind of adventure. They'll be back by supper."

Harrow shut the door and began walking to his room, Viren at his heels.

"Your majesty, I really must insist that the boys have some kind of guard. Any number of things could happen to them and we would never know about it."

"Calm down, Viren. The princes know the castle walls inside and out and I have the utmost faith in our castle guard. If there was any danger, we would know about it."

"You can never be too careful."

Harrow sighed and pushed past his door, into his room and to the desk where the rest of his morning waited.

"If it sets your mind at ease, I'll have a talk with the boys about letting someone know where they're at when they go exploring. I'm sure they're fine."

That last line was more for himself than for his high mage. The unsettled nagging in his heart lingered.

* * *

**A/N: So I have a question. Who thinks the elves should still attack? Let me know in a review and we will see if/how the attack on Castle Katolis goes.**


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your support! I looked this up one day and BOOM! So much feedback! I kind of have an idea of where I want this to go, so I hope you all will bear with me. :D Also, after further review, I moved the rating down to T. I'm pretty sure the opening wasn't gory enough for an M rating and I really don't think I'm going to be adding anything deserving of a more mature rating. If something does come up that is more mature and I feel absolutely needs to be in this story, I will adjust it again.**

**To TheSeagullMilker, Galaxies2007, Shiranai Atsune, and 1228248: Thank you for your suggestions!**

**To Pippin: You have no idea how much I screeched when I saw that you had left not one, but multiple messages from you! Thank you SO MUCH for your kind words! 3**

**To TheWonderfulShoe: You caught it! I hope this chapter helps satisfy your observation from earlier. XD**

* * *

Rayla was awash with that nauseating feeling that she was starting to become familiar with, although this time it was not only her memories colliding but the disgusting set up of Viren's lab. Magical and nonmagical creatures were jarred up on shelves beside books filled to the brim with notes on what could only be dark magic. She was ready to release her stomach upon the floor.

"I forgot how vile he is," she muttered venomously.

"What do you mean?" asked Callum.

She beckoned to everything around them. "This is all for dark magic," Rayla growled. "Your mage takes joy in stealing the magical essence out of nature for his twisted purposes."

Callum looked around unfazed. "I mean, it is kind of creepy down here but..."

"It's over here!" Ezran called. Callum and Rayla looked to where the younger prince was standing with the most beautiful egg in existence cradled in his arms. Her nausea immediately faded into something else; something light and sad and almost indescribable if she had to put it in words. Rayla fell to her knees, memories of their adventures with Zym up to the dragon's final breath hit her like a runaway wagon. Traveling with him, dropping the egg in the ice, hatching Zym atop the Moon Nexus, carrying the baby dragon across hill and dale, river and run. Ezran teaching the little hatchling to fly, in turn saving her and Callum from lava. Through human and elven towns, up to his mother's den. How he grew... how he died...

"Are you... are you crying?" asked Callum. To Rayla's surprise and relief, he actually sounded concerned. Sniffling and wiped her stinging eyes with the edge of her sleeve. Pulling herself up, she tentatively took a step forward, eyes never leaving the egg. She reached out a hand and lightly touched the egg's shell.

"Hey, Zym," she whispered shakily. "Its been a while since seeing you like this."

"You talked about Zym in your story," said Ezran. "This is him?"

"Azymodias," said Rayla with a fond smile. "We called him Zym for short. The dragon prince."

"It's amazing," Callum gawked in awe. "But what is it doing here?"

The fondness in Rayla melted to cold fury. "If I remember correctly," she answered quietly, reigning in her anger, "Viren took it to use as a weapon. He killed our king and stole his child for dark magic."

"That's... that's awful. I can't believe-"

"I need to get the dragon prince back to my team before they bind themselves to their mission," Rayla said stepping forward and reaching to take the egg. Ezran stepped back.

"Ezran?"

"I-"

Panic tore through Rayla's system. "Ezran, we don't have time. If I don't get Zym to my team in time-"

"Hey!" Callum cut in, stepping between Ezran and Rayla. "We get it, but try and understand this for us."

"I do understand," Rayla insisted. "I've lived this already. I know you don't trust me because I'm an elf and if we had weeks together than I would convince you otherwise, but we don't have that time. Your dad is in danger. You," she pointedly looked at Ezran, "are in danger. I can't lose you. Not again. And if I can spare you pain..." Rayla felt the tears burning and wiped them away quickly before they could cause an even worse scene. Since when had she become such a baby?

The two brothers eyed her warily, twisting Rayla's insides for what seemed like forever until Ezran finally, hesitantly, held Zym's egg out to her.

"Take care of him," Ezran said softly.

"Absolutely," Rayla sniffed in relief. She gingerly cupped the egg in her four fingers and pulled Zym in to hug him to her chest. "And once this is over, I'll be back, and we can prevent the war from ever happening in the first place. I swear it."

The two princes nodded with small, half-smiles. Rayla was determined to see her friends' actual smiles again. The ones that lit up their faces. The one smile Callum would give that sent butterflies up her spine- focus!

"Oh, I almost forgot something!" said Rayla, tucking Zym in the crook of her arm and digging into her pocket. She pulled out a ring and held it to Callum.

"You from the future told me to give this to you when I saw you. Don't ask me what it's for. You-he didn't say."

"Um, thanks." She set the ring in Callum's cupped hand. Whatever it was, it was for him. She bit down the selfish part of her that yearned to know what it was for, but time was of the essence. Rayla took a deep breath and was about to leave when the gears for the stairs began to turn.

"Hide!" Callum yelped, pocketing his ring.

"No! Run!" Rayla hissed, tucking the egg under one arm and grabbing his hand with the other. He, in turn, grabbed Ezran's and Ezran grabbed Bait as the elf and two humans bolted down the hall and out of sight with glow frog and egg in tow. When she was sure they weren't being followed, Rayla skidded to a stop.

"Uh, Ezran? Do you know how to get us out of here?"

The crown prince snorted with a mischievous smile. "Follow me."

* * *

"It's almost noon and no one has seen the princes," Viren fretted, pacing back and forth in the throne room.

"If they were in trouble we would know," Harrow said, more to himself than anyone else. "We have the best guard this side of the Breach. They would have seen something amiss."

"Your Majesty!"

The doors to the throne room were cast open as a guard stripped to his underclothes stood, shaken. "Your Majesty!" he cried again, throwing himself to his knee. "Elves! I saw elves!"

Harrow's stomach dropped.

"Elves? What elves?!" Viren demanded.

"In the forest," he answered, gulping for breath. "Moonshadow elves! On my patrol… I couldn't get a count… one knocked me out and took my armor."

"Infiltrators?" Harrow asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Yes, your Majesty. I-I-"

"Quick, guard!" Viren pointed at another Crownsguard. "Sound the alarm. Put everyone on alert for an elf in crowns guard armor!"

Harrow knelt down to the shaken guard's level… Marcos if he remembered correctly. "Marcos. Was there anything else to report?"

"She… she said that if I didn't help her then you and the prince would be in danger. Something about something stolen from Xadia."

"Stolen from Xadia?" Harrow echoed, more confused than anything. Did they mean Thunder's life? That was the only thing he knew they stole…

The king looked up at Viren and saw his mage's face pale. "Viren? Do you know what he's talking about?"

"I need to go check on something."

Viren, without permission, left his king and marched towards his laboratory. As soon as he was out of sight, he picked up his pace to the combination wall, pressing the stones frantically. The stairs released and he stumbled to the bottom; to the room with the mirror. Lifting the curtain, Viren let out a sigh of relief at seeing the frustrating mirror still standing there. But that meant-

The mage turned on his heel and made for the other side of his lab where he looked on in horror at the inconspicuously empty pedestal, once home to the egg of the dragon prince.

"No," he whispered, placing his hand to the pedestal as if a touch would wake him from this nightmare. When it didn't, he immediately went scouring his shelves and grabbed something from a jar. Crunching the slimy carcass in his hands, Viren leaned into the power of dark magic and chanted, "Laever taw sah neeb nelots!"

Glowing with power, Viren scattered his spell out in front of him. As the purple specks of magic landed on the floor, footprints began to glow. Three sets, down the hall. Viren rushed after as best he could, following the magical trail until it blinked out. The hall led into tunnels which led to the courtyard of the castle. In the courtyard, among others, were the two princes; their feet glowed purple before also blinking out.

The princes had stolen the egg? How? Why? Questions ran through Viren's mind as a deep fury settled in his chest.

"Prince Callum! Prince Ezran!"

The two princes jumped at their names being called.

"L-lord Viren? Is something wrong?" Callum asked.

Viren glared down at the two boys, reminding himself that these were Harrow's children and not some varlets off the street to be thrown in his dungeon. Steeling himself and forming his words before biting them out, he spoke, "Your father has been looking for you all morning. Where have you been?"

He watched them exchange a look- was that fear? Concern? Worry?- before Callum answered, "Ezran and I... were pretending to have an adventure and went exploring a little."

One would think the boys would know every nook and cranny of the castle with how much "exploring" they did.

"And did you find anything interesting?"

Viren saw something change in Callum. Confidence? Resolve? "We did actually," he said. "We were just going to go tell the king about it."

"I-"

"Boys!" Viren was cut off by Harrow running down the stairs of the wall to scoop the princes in a hug. "Where have you been?!"

"We went exploring, Dad," Ezran mumbled into the king's arm, squished against his brother in the embrace. "And we found something-"

"My king," Viren interrupted. "We should get you all to safety. There has still been no word on the elf infiltrator."

Harrow straightened up and cast a steely glance to his advisor. "You're right, Viren. We need to find the boys someplace safe and then _we_ need to have a talk."

"But, Dad-"

"King Harrow-"

The princes tried talking at once, but Harrow shook his head and placed a protective hand on each of their backs. "Come on boys. Not here."

Viren glared at the princes as he followed, something clicking in his mind that unsettled him deeply. He found two of the footprints from his lab. Where was the third?

* * *

Rayla shot a look at the sky as she ran and jumped through the forest. In the brief glimpses, she saw the sun was at its highest point. She would be cutting it close, but she should be able to get to her team in time before they bound themselves. Hopefully…

Ducking, weaving, leaping, bounding, Rayla shot through the trees with a fire on her heels and the egg nestled safely in her arm like a ball. It was the patrols that were making this more difficult. There were more than she ever remembered and Rayla was kicking herself for not going the cliff and river route she remembered from the first time. But then, she had been going up. Going down a cliff and across a river with an egg was far too dangerous to Zym. This close to her goal, she couldn't afford any screw-ups.

The patrols began to thin and Rayla knew she was deep enough to where her team should be, but a glance at the sky sent her heart trembling. She was running out of time.

She could hear voices… from the left!

As fast as her legs could carry her, Rayla sprinted into a clearing where her team formed a circle. "When it is done, I will send a shadowhawk with a blood ribbon message to the Queen of the Dragons," Runaan spoke, sheathing a shadowhawk arrow into his quiver. When he looked up-

"Rayla!"

"No," Rayla whispered, frozen stock still. Her eyes flitted to each of their wrists and to Runaan's arm. Wrapped securely was the silver ribbon that Rayla could almost feel digging into her wrist... cutting off her circulation. Each of her team was bound. But… the time… she was so sure she had made it. "No no no…"

Runaan leaped over to her and wrapped her in an embrace, leaving Rayla even more broken. He had never shown this much affection since she was a wee child. He finally released her and held her by the shoulders checking for injuries and a gambit of emotion flitting across his face from relief to anger to worry at her despair.

"You foolish child! You could have gotten yourself killed! You could have endangered the mission! What were you thinking!?"

"Runaan… you… I didn't make it in time…"

"Of course you didn't-"

"Runaan," Ryenn said. "Look at that!" she pointed to what was in Rayla's arms. Runaan stepped back, and then stumbled even further. Rayla was holding…

"The Dragon Prince," whispered Rhylef.

"She was right. Her vision..." said Ryenn.

A wave of murmurs brushed through the team of assassins as what to make of this discovery. Runaan continued to stare in open awe. It was so beautiful!

Rayla fell to her knees, hugging Zym's egg for dear life as she was wracked with sobs. She was too late.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh. My. GOSH! This chapter took freaking forever and it's not even that long! It just would not write, but I've got to keep this story's momentum going before I lose traction. Thank you again to all of you who left feedback. Let me know what you think of this. Don't worry, the intense stuff is going to be coming soon.**

* * *

When they had reached the throne room, their Dad turned to his advisor. "Viren, I need you to rally a search party for the elves. Track them down and have them stopped before the sun sets," he ordered in what Ezran called his 'King's Voice.' It got people around their father to listen, but Ez always thought that it sounded exhausting to keep using as testified by the bow of his dad's shoulders afterward.

Ezran looked between his dad and Viren, observing Viren's argumentative look. It set Ez on edge. What did Lord Viren know?

"My king. I must speak to you about a matter of greatest importance," said Viren.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until we assure the safety of my sons," Dad answered. "Go fetch Soren and have him lead a part of the Crownsguard. I'm sure you have a… way of finding them." Ezra noticed his dad's face twist in disgust about the "way" he spoke of, but the words seemed to have their desired affect.

Still looking peevish, Viren nodded and bowed before turning on his heel and leaving. Ezran made sure the door was shut behind Viren before tugging on his dad's sleeve.

"Dad, we really need to tell you something."

Harrow nodded absently, but started walking across the sweeping throne room to a panel on the left side of the king's dais. Having explored the castle since he could walk, Ezran recognized the secret sub-chamber beside the throne. Knowing Dad, he would keep him and Callum in there until Dad handled whatever threat seemed to be looming at their doorstep. But he didn't know about the egg or Rayla!

"Dad-"

"You can let me know what you found while exploring later," Dad interrupted. "Right now, my priority is to keep the two of you safe."

Callum tried next. "But King Harrow, the elf-"

"The Crownsguard will worry about the elf."

"No, you don't understand-"

Ezran squeezed Bait and screwed up his eyes. "DAD!"

Their father turned to his youngest, confusion and worry clearly etched in his features. It didn't fit. Their dad could handle anything. Ezran had never seen his dad so… distraught. But he remained still and quirked an eyebrow that said he was listening. For now. It was now or never.

Callum cleared his throat and spoke again, "King Harrow, we need to tell you about something we found. An elf made it to our room."

"WHAT?! HOW? WHEN?!"

Ezran shot his older brother a pointed look. Letting their dad know an elf infiltrated their home, got past all of the castle's defenses, and made it to the princes' chamber probably wasn't the best way to start.

"She was there to warn us, Dad," Ez ammended earnestly. "She said that if we didn't get the Dragon Prince back to her team as soon as possible, they would attack."

"Dragon Prince? What are you talking about, Ezran? Thunder's egg was destroyed in the battle. Viren said-"

"He lied sir," said Callum. "He's been keeping the egg a secret in some kind of laboratory."

"That's all the elves want, Dad: to return the egg to its mother. Now that they have it, they'll go home, and we won't have to worry anymore."

"Rayla?"

"The elf," Callum answered.

"And now she's gone with the dragon's egg," their dad clarified, looking between Ezran and Callum.

"Yes," Ez answered. "We should be okay now."

The younger boy watched his dad step backwards, thoughts and worries passed his features before he turned and looked dazedly out the window. This was when their dad retreated into his own mind, which seemed weird to the younger prince. Was something like this such a hard truth to process? Why?

Reaching for Callum's hand, Ez watched his father quietly. Callum gave Ezran a reassuring squeeze which spoke '_Please let things be okay.'_

When their dad pulled out of whatever he was going through, he pointed to a nearby guard. "Go retrieve Viren and bring him back here."

With a quick bow, the guard fled to accomplish her task. Their dad then turned back to his sons. "We still need to send a squad to make sure the elves retreat peacefully. Once I know they have left Katolis, we can talk more about your adventures." He knelt before them with a grimace. "In the meantime, I need you to follow your guards and go pack for a weekend. You'll be staying at the Banther Lodge until everything has settled here."

"But Dad-"

"Of course, sir," Callum interrupted, earning a glare from Ezran, but he kept quiet. There was a grim determination in his brother's eyes that compelled Ezran to hold his peace and go along… for now.

The two princes were led up to their room, the guards staying in front of their door.

"Why do we need to go if Rayla has the egg? We're safe!" Ezran protested.

"You don't know if we're safe," Callum argued back, stuffing shirts into a carrier bag. "Rayla is an elf. She could change her mind and realize that taking out the king and you would be a good idea again."

"You can't believe that."

Callum heaved a sigh and fell backwards against his bed, fingers running through his hair. "I… I don't know what to believe anymore. King Harrow's most trusted advisor being duplicitous… elves talking crazy but being right…"

He attempted to shove his hands in his pockets, but something seemed to catch his attention. Callum dug a little more and pulled out the ring that Rayla had given him.

"And what's with this? Why did she give me a ring?"

"Maybe she likes you," Ezran teased, but it did little to lighten the somber mood that seemed to fill the space between them. Callum turned the ring over in his hands before slipping it onto his right ring finger. It slid into place with little problem, but suddenly his brother jolted and fell to his knees with a heavy thud, causing Ezran to stumble backwards in surprise.

"Callum? Callum! What's wrong?" Ezran grabbed his shoulders. His eyes stared distantly for an instant before blinking and coming to again.

"Ezran?"

"Callum! What happened to you?"

"Ez? I-" he shook his head and stood up. "Where's Rayla?"

* * *

"Don't go."

Runaan sighed, exasperated. "Rayla, you're not listening-"

"No! You're not listening!" Rayla snapped, drawing a few disapproving and nervous looks from the others. This had been the debate since their youngest member had returned from her half-crazed stint to the human castle with the Dragon Prince in her arms. "There's no reason to go through with the mission anymore!"

"There is every reason!" Runaan snapped. Glancing at the dragon egg resting comfortably in the shade of a tree, he took a breath and continued, "It is a blessed miracle that the Dragon Prince has been recovered unharmed, but our king- _your_ king- was still slain by those monsters! His death must be avenged!"

"But what about Ezran? You don't need to take his life too! Doing that won't avenge anything!"

"We have bound ourselves, Rayla. The Dragon Prince may not have been murdered as we had believed, but he was still stolen and who knows what that human mage has done to the egg?!"

"So then let justice be carried out on Viren! Ezran is innocent! Killing him and the king will only keep this awful cycle going!"

"We are bound!"

"Then undo the binding!"

"It is not that simple! The only way an assassin's binding can be undone is either by completing the bound task or being granted pardon by the ruling dragon family. Even if we were to leave now, we would never make it back to Xadia in time to save our bodies. And the queen would never pardon us from a mission that _she_ sanctioned."

"If we returned her son, she would. And we have the egg! If we can find a storm and hatch him-"

Runaan glared at her, appalled. How did she come up with such foolish, blasphemous ideas?

"You forget yourself, Rayla! To hatch a dragon's egg is not some flippant action to be done out of convenience. It is sacred!"

"But-"

"No!" Runaan stood tall, glaring down at his protégé. This arguing in circles would accomplish nothing. They were running out of time and so far, the mission had gone as smooth as dragon skin. They needed to prepare. Slinging his bow around his shoulders, he fixed Rayla with a stern, commanding look.

"You are not bound to this mission. Therefore you will complete a separate task; one more important than ours."

"Runaan-"

"You will spirit the Dragon Prince back to Xadia and return the egg to its mother."

"But Runaan-"

"That is an order, Rayla! Do not fail."

Rayla moved to protest, but her heart sank like lead. He wouldn't listen. None of them would listen. She had been so sure…

Spinning on her heel, Rayla grabbed up the bag with Zym's egg and stomped off away from her team. When she felt far enough away, she set Zym down as gently as possible, pulled out her swords, and began wailing them against a tree.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

This. Was. STUPID!

Why? Why couldn't Runaan just see reason? This was all for naught! Nothing would be gained from tonight! King Harrow might die, but that would only continue the steady march to oblivion for everyone: elf, dragon, and human alike. And Ez-

Ez! And Callum! They were in danger!

Looking up, Rayla saw the barest outline of the tops of Katolis Castle. She had told them that if she had been able to return Zym, they would be safe. Now her team was making her out to be a liar. Sheathing her blades, Rayla once again picked up Zym and secured the egg around her torso. She would not fail again. Not this time.

* * *

"She went to return the dragon egg to her team, but… you knew that…" Ezran studied his brother closer. He was different. Taller? More assured? Wearier? "You're not my Callum, are you?"

Callum knelt down to be eye level with Ezran. Wrapping the younger brother in a tight hug, Ezran could feel Callum smile against his shoulder.

"You were always so observant. I've missed you so much," Callum whispered, his voice breaking a little at the end. He drew back and looked Ezran over.

"I've heard you've been through a lot," said Ezran.

Callum snorted and pushed himself back to his feet. "That would be the understatement of the century. But I can tell you about it later… maybe. Right now, we need to find Claudia."

"Claudia?" Ez asked, confused. "But you just asked about Rayla. Why Claudia?"

"Because she has my primal stone."

* * *

Viren stepped up to his king, a box containing what may be their only means of tracking the would-be assassins tucked under his arm.

"You needed me again?"

"Yes, Viren," Harrow answered stiffly, arms rigidly held behind his back and eyes refusing to look at his advisor. "I need you to tell me all about the dragon egg you've been keeping for the last few months.


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh that third season! I'm still screaming inside; it was amazing! And, it really helped in writing this chapter now that I have more characterizations for Viren, Rayla, and Soren.**

**So I did make a mistake. In... I think it's chapter 5 when Marcos informs Harrow and Viren that there is an elf infiltrator. I forgot to have him say the specific elf type and found that that small detail was important for this chapter. I fixed it, so Harrow and Viren know that there are Moonshadow elves. You can reread it if you want, but it's really not a big change for the reader. For me on the other hand...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It will probably be my last chapter for the year. Have a Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

Grumbling, Viren stomped up the stairs to the chambers he shared with his children. At this point in the day, Soren should have been running through Crownsguard drills, but with the alarm of an infiltrator, he was more likely on patrol around the wall. As he opened the door, he saw Claudia with her nose in a book and what looked to be a peanut butter sandwich in her hand.

"The librarian will have your head if you get those pages sticky."

Claudia looked up and swallowed audibly, a mischievous smirk, strikingly similar to her mother, crossing her features.

"I know how to multitask, _Dad._" She looked him up and down and Viren suppressed rolling his eyes at his daughter's blatant studying of him. She was… not subtle when it came to social interactions. "Everything okay?"

With an irritated grunt, Viren went over to a cupboard that contained mostly harmless ingredients and specimens for dark magic. Things for using around their living quarters that didn't necessarily have to be kept in the lab. For some reason, Claudia had thought keeping the moon moth here was better than the designated space he had for it in the lab. At the time it seemed nonsensical, and it still probably was, but now it saved him a trip down to his lab when time was running short.

"It seems that we may be facing an attack from Moonshadow elves."

Claudia jumped up, dropping her book. "Moonshadow elves?! How-what-when-" Her arms moved haltingly, trying to process the information. Viren turned and watched his daughter in her moment when she froze, hands in her hair. "Tonight is a full moon! Does the king know they're coming?"

"Of course he knows," he snapped. "A guard warned us, and it is up to me to track them down before they get here," he motioned to the box in his hands. "While we try and stem this before something tragic happens, I need you to talk the princes."

Strife momentarily substituted for confusion, Claudia asked, "Why do you need the princes?"

Viren's frown grew deeper, eyes darkening. Questions of where it was and why did they take it still remained unanswered. It unsettled him. If they were working with an elf…

"From what I can tell, the princes have taken and hidden the dragon egg. They may have had an accomplice because I found three sets of footprints leading out of the lab."

"They took the egg?! Why?"

"I don't know, Claudia! That is why I need you to talk to them!" Viren burst. Seeing his daughter's startled expression, the mage cleared his throat and attempted a calmer tone. "You're their friend. Figure out what they've done with the dragon egg and figure out a way to get it back."

Claudia opened her mouth to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted her. Viren turned to the door and pulled it open unnecessarily hard to face one of the throne room guards.

"What?" Viren demanded.

"Th-the king needs you back immediately. Something has come up."

"Of course," Viren mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Glancing back at Claudia, he sighed. "Claudia, I'm sorry. Please just… go find them."

"Okay, Dad," she said quietly just before he slipped out and followed the guard back to the throne room, moon moth box in hand.

Viren's mind was running through multiple scenarios of how to save their hides from this infiltrator and whatever back up they had brought to Katolis when the guard opened the door and stood aside for Viren to pass. Harrow was staring at the table map. The princes were no longer in the room, but the guards there were glancing at Viren warily.

He approached Harrow, prepared to offer the basic bones of a plan. "I was told something has come up?"

"Yes, Viren," his king answered, and immediately Viren sensed something wrong. Harrow was agitated, testified by his stiff shoulders and clenched fists and the frustration radiating off him like heat. What was happening? "I need you to tell me about the dragon egg you've been keeping for the last few months."

Viren gulped, trying to compose himself. _They told him!_

"The dragon egg," he repeated, attempting to buy time to put together an explanation. Harrow remained focused on the table map before him, fists clenched.

"The Dragon Prince's egg. You know, the egg we- I thought was destroyed along with Thunder? The reason why there are Moonshadow assassins in our realm? _That_ dragon egg!"

Viren scowled. "I know which egg you mean. What do you want to know about it?"

That was not the right answer. Harrow slammed his fist against the sturdy oak and glared at his chief advisor. "I want a straight answer from you, Viren! Why was that egg here?!"

"I took it after we defeated Thunder," Viren defended. "Dragon eggs are incredibly rare. We could have used it to our advantage!"

"Using your creative solutions!" Harrow accused.

"You've never complained about them before!"

"I have always had my reservations about dark magic! More and more ever since…" The king cut off; his face stricken with memories of loss. Taking a deep breath that steadied him, Harrow went on. "It is a shortcut. We may not pay now but we will have to pay the blood price eventually! You stole the one thing that has led us to the brink of war with the elves!"

"I did what I had to! To save your life and many others! Taking that egg could save our kingdom! Maybe all of humanity!"

"It. Is. An. Egg!"

"And it would have become the most powerful creature in the world! It probably will anyway now that your sons have given it to an elf!" He suspected what they had done, what he knew deep in his bones. To hear himself say it out loud was a sort of vindication in and of itself, but Harrow's reaction doused that satisfaction in ice. The princes had given the most powerful weapon back to the elves, and his king _knew _about it!

Harrow narrowed his eyes and drew himself up to his full height. "You forget yourself, Lord Viren," he growled through gritted teeth. "My sons did what they did to protect us, naïve though it was. If their plan succeeds, you would do well to remember to thank them."

"Their plan?!"

"The elves only want the egg. The infiltrator came to find the egg and was able to convince Prince Ezran and Prince Callum to assist. She is on her way to her team now, and with the Dragon Prince in their hands, they will leave. No blood. No loss tonight."

"You can't possibly believe Xadian assassins will back off so easily!"

"I trust my sons! But, as King, I am not foolish enough to enact their plan without conditions. I will be sending Marcos out with a guard to make sure the elves are leaving."

Viren drew back a respectful distance; his scowl deepened to withhold everything he wanted to say. His king's sons had endangered all of them in an attempt to do what they thought was right? It was absurd, childish nonsense! Whether they attacked tonight or not, the elves would have the egg! They would raise it and, when they were ready, have dragons knocking on their doorstep. Their kingdom was in trouble, and Harrow didn't seem to grasp that! Or worse… he didn't care.

Instead, Viren placed the box he was carrying on the table.

"Inside is a Lunar Moth," Viren ground out. "It is drawn to moon primal energy and will lead us to where the Moonshadow elves are. If the princes are correct, then the scouting group we send out will find the moth heading back towards Xadia."

Harrow stared at the box for a moment and then turned to one of the guards in the throne room. "Deliver this," he motioned to the box, "to Marcos and have him gather a team to escort the Moonshadow elves out of our kingdom."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard bowed, took the box and left Viren and Harrow in a tense silence.

* * *

"Primal stone?"

Callum was looking out of the key lock to see if he could see the guards in front of the door. "Yeah," he answered. "It's a ball of primal energy used for magic. Unfortunately, me from the past hasn't connected with an arcanum yet, so I'll have to use a stone for now."

"I don't get it. How are you… you? Is my Callum okay?"

Future Callum stood up straighter and gave Ezran that look his brother did whenever he tried to comfort him. Ezran was glad some things never change.

"I- he's fine, Ez. Just… asleep. I used startouch magic to place my memory in the ring. I can only come out in my own body and I don't know how long it will last, so we need to get that stone quick."

"Dad said we're supposed to pack for the Banther Lodge. I don't think the guards will just let us go out for a walk."

Callum looked around the room, Ezran noticing the critical look in his eye. For all of the confidence and 'maturity' that threw the youngest prince off when future Callum took over, he noticed that his brother really didn't change at all either.

"We could use the passageway again," Callum mused.

"Yeah, but then that could scare the guards and Dad again."

"Well, then I guess we pack. We tell the guards we're ready and they can escort us to the gate."

"And you expect to sneak away from them?"

"Somehow."

Ezran shrugged, squeezing Bait. "Okay, Callum… but I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah. So do I."

The brothers shoved clothes in satchels as quickly as they could. When they figured it was enough, Ezran opened the door and told the guards they were done with packing.

"Follow us, Your Highnesses. We will stop at the stables and escort you to the Banther Lodge."

As they walked, Ezran shot his brother a '_what now'_ look.

"So…" Callum spoke, sounding a little like his normal- younger?- self. "Could we stop at the library before we head out? The Banther Lodge doesn't have much in good reading material."

"Our orders were to escort you as soon as possible, Prince Callum."

"I know. But-"

"Please?" Ezran piped up, putting on his most innocent look, willing Bait to look just as cute and begging. "It won't take too long."

The guard looked between his princes and Ezran beamed inside at the guard's resigned look. "As long as it's quick."

"Thank you so much!" Ezran chirped and Bait burped. "Bait says thanks as well."

The guard sighed. "Of course, Your Highness."

Ezran hung back a little, pulling future Callum back with him.

"Why the library?" he whispered to his brother.

"That's where I found her before. Just trying to trace my steps at this point."

The guards escorted the princes to the library, one of them sighing with a murmur for them to hurry. Callum went to the shelf he knew had a book on Xadia where he remembered Claudia first showing him the sky primal stone. Ezran noticed his brother pretending to look and started meandering through the large library. It was a few minutes when he circled back and found Callum in the same spot.

"Have you seen her?" Callum asked.

"No. You?"

Callum shook his head and sighed. "I should have figured this time around would be different. Everything else already is."

"Maybe we'll run into her on the way to the stables?" Ezran offered.

Callum took a book to make it seem like coming to the library was for a purpose and then began walking out with Ezran beside him. "The only other place I could think of her being is Viren's lab, but that was up a few flights of stairs already."

"Do you need me to cause a distraction?"

"Perhaps-"

"Callum! Ezran!"

Ezran turned and saw Claudia down at the other end of the hall waving furiously at them.

"Or not," Callum amended with a frown. Ezran raised an eyebrow at his brother's sudden change in demeanor but filed it away for later. Claudia caught up with the princes, hands on her knees as she took a dramatically deep breath. Ezran noticed the large satchel against Claudia's hip. Was she carrying Callum's stone?

"I've been looking everywhere for you," she explained breathlessly.

"Dad's sending us to the Banther Lodge," Ezran said. "Are you going to walk with us?"

"I guess I can, but I need to ask you something first. Did you really take the egg?"

Ezran blanched a little. Claudia knew about the egg?

"You… you knew your dad was keeping the Dragon Prince?"

Claudia blew a hair out of her face. "Of course. Dad saved it from the dragons. Can you imagine what kind of a weapon the elves would have used it for?" she explained as if it completely made sense. Ezran could admit that maybe there was a little bit of sense if it meant protecting your home, but the egg wasn't a weapon. It was a baby. A baby who missed his mom from what Ezran could hear behind the shell.

"Zym isn't a weapon, Claudia," Callum growled.

"Zym? What's a zym?"

"Azymondias, the Dragon Prince. He's in that egg and we are going to make sure he gets back to his mother," Callum declared.

Claudia looked bewildered and scoffed a little. "You can't be serious."

Before either Ezran or Callum could answer, one the guards cleared her throat. "Um, my princes? Could we continue this conversation later? We must get you to safety."

"Yeah, about that…" Callum mumbled when he suddenly struck. Ezran could hardly see it, he was so fast, but suddenly Ezran and Callum were on one side of the hall, a magical looking stone in Callum's hand, with Claudia and the guards on the other.

Drawing a rune in the air, Callum called, "Aspiro frigis!" and blew towards the ground at the others' feet. A layer of ice coated the floor between them and ran over the top of Claudia and the guards' feet, sticking them in place.

"Wha- Callum!"

Callum grabbed his brother's hand and took off the opposite direction. "Let's go, Ez!"

"Sorry, Claudia!" Ezran called back and followed his brother with Bait in tow. They shot around the corner and took off down another hall. "So now what?"

"Now we-" Callum cringed, stumbling to a stop.

"Callum? Callum!"

Ezran looked on at his brother who slid to his knees, his hands cradling his head. "Callum! Are you okay?"

"Ezran?"

And he was back. Ez could hear it in the change of his voice. His Callum looked up dazed. "What… what's going on?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I- I don't-"

"Callum! Ezran!"

Ezran looked up worriedly. Future Callum was so sure about needing the primal stone. They couldn't let Claudia get it back.

"Come on," Ezran urged his brother back to his feet. "I'll explain everything on the way."

"On the way to where?"

"Someplace safe."

* * *

"I… don't remember… this climb being that… difficult," Rayla panted to herself as she scaled the sheer cliff up to Katolis Castle. Then again, the last time she made this journey she wasn't thoroughly exhausted from being thrown back in time nor was she carrying the Dragon Prince's egg on her back. Rayla turned to make sure Zym's egg was doing okay. Seeing no change, Rayla rolled her eyes and stuck one of her swords into the cliff face. Of course, he was fine. He was an egg! There wasn't much he could do to make this worse.

Rayla checked the sky and frowned at the oranges and pinks she saw growing stronger. Sunset would soon be upon them and the full moon not far behind twilight. She had to hurry.

Redoubling her efforts, Rayla scaled the cliff up to the castle's outer wall as fast as she could. Taking a deep breath, she folded her sword hooks and sheathed them before leaping up the handholds that jutted up the height of the wall. As her hands deftly climbed the wall, her mind started planning on what do once she was back in the castle. She would need to find Ezran and Callum again, of course, and warn them that her team was still coming to kill the king. Thinking about Runaan and the others left a burning frustration in her chest. She had shown them there was another way. Why couldn't they just listen?

She flipped herself over the edge of the outer wall and sighed in relief. Her younger body was only adding to her frustrations. She had trained since her childhood and yet her current body still wasn't capable of what her older mind pushed for. When she had taken a few breaths, Rayla ran along the wall, keeping low and to the shadows so that the guards posted wouldn't notice her.

Just like her earlier infiltration, she headed towards Callum and Ezran's old room first. Finding it empty, Rayla began to sort where in the castle they could possibly be. Callum always enjoyed the library. They also could be in the throne room, possibly with King Harrow. Then again they could be-

"Well, look at what I found."

Whipping around, Rayla steeled herself only to be face-to-face with Soren.

"Soren!" she greeted but caught herself when Soren's face turned dark. This was the past. Soren wasn't her friend here. Rayla internally cursed Callum for sending her back.

"It's bad enough that you somehow snuck in here, elf, but spying on _me_?" He lifted his sword and swung it towards her head. Rayla ducked down, unsheathing her sword-hooks and catching them around his ankles.

"WHA!" Soren yelped, falling back with a thud. Rayla spun on her heel, leaping back a few feet away from him.

"I'm sorry that I can't explain right now, but I have to find the princes."

Soren pushed himself up. "Why? So you can kill them? Not while I'm a Crownsguard!" He charged forward stabbing towards Rayla's chest. Rayla tried to dodge to the side but was caught by an uppercut from Soren's unoccupied fist. The punch sent her reeling, but before she could catch herself she was sent sprawling to the ground with a kick in the side. Thankfully she landed on her stomach, Zym's egg unharmed.

As she pushed herself to her elbows, she looked up only to have Soren's sword a hair's length from her nose.

"Just give up, elf," he said smugly, "and maybe you'll get to live."

A part of Rayla wanted to snarl and attack, but this was delicate. She couldn't waste time with Soren and she couldn't risk Zym. From what she knew watching Ez as king, prisoners were brought before Katolis' monarch for judgment. She hated the idea of giving up, especially to Soren of all people, but it looked like it was going to be the only way.

Rayla hung her head and put her hands up, only half listening as Soren called for more guards from down the hall to bring rope. She bit back her vitriol as he took her swords, but then he reached for the egg.

"NO!" Rayla shouted, wrapping her arms around Zym's egg and holding it away from him. "If you want me to come quietly, I keep the egg," she growled.

"It's not like I really need you to come quietly, you know."

"We don't have time for anything else. I won't fight so long as Zym stays with me."

Rayla bit her lip. Soren may not have been quick, but he was smart in his own way. She had learned to appreciate that and his steadfast loyalty as time went on. She was banking on the Soren she would eventually know to shine now.

Soren rolled his eyes and planted his hands on his hips. "Whatever. You can keep your egg. Either way, I'm totally getting a commendation for this," he smirked and took the rope from a guard near him. Rayla secured the egg to her back a little tighter than before and let her hands be bound.

"Besides," he spoke up again, shoving her forward. "It's not like you'll get to keep it for long. Not after the king figures out what to do with you."


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8

Harrow couldn't bring himself to look at Viren. Since sending Marcos out and confronting Viren about the egg, Harrow was determined to keep himself busy with the preparation of the castle. He rolled up and sealed his last letter, breathing deep through his nose. Though he sincerely hoped his sons were right, he couldn't leave his home unfortified with such a looming threat.

Meanwhile, Viren didn't seem to take the hint that it would be better to leave Harrow to his preparations. Harrow still fumed that he had kept the dragon egg a secret and for so long. Viren was one of his oldest friends; his confidant from when he had been crown prince. He had trusted the man, supported him through his separation with his wife, sought comfort from him in the aftermath of Sarai's death. They had shared so much and yet in one fell swoop the trust built between them had been torn. What else could Viren be hiding in the name of dark magic? What about their actions against Thunder? Was that really to help avenge his wife or was Viren just coming up with an excuse to get the egg?

He looked to one of his guards near him. "Send Opeli to gather the staff to the kitchens. If we are under attack, everyone will be able to escape into town that way."

"Yes, your Majesty," the guard saluted and left to perform her duty.

Glancing out the window, Harrow frowned. The sky was a burnished orange as the sun continued its descent. If they were going to be attacked, there was a very small window where they could possibly avoid a massacre and time was running out.

"It may be best to fend them off here in the throne room," Viren suggested. Harrow stiffened, steeling his anger behind mental doors. It would do no good to let his temper get the better of him now.

"And why is that, _Lord_ Viren?"

Harrow saw Viren regard him warily before continuing. Good. Viren needed to remember his place and that betraying the trust of his king was not going to be forgiven so easily.

"The throne room is the most fortified chamber in the castle with only one way in," he gestured to the giant wooden door that led to the hall. "Even for Moonshadow elves, getting in through the windows would be difficult considering their cliffside position. And we have a place to hide you in the event we don't hold them off."

"I wasn't considering hiding at all, Viren. What kind of king would that make me to sacrifice the lives of my people while I cower in a corner?"

"A smart one. Your duty is to Katolis. _All_ of Katolis. The ramifications if you were to be killed-"

"I know what is at risk. _If_ we are attacked, we will not make this easy for them. Anyone who can't fight will be in the kitchens and the kitchens are too close to the throne room. Therefore, we will lead them up the west tower to my chambers. It also only has one entrance."

"But it's not as defendable," Viren argued. "The close quarters will make it more difficult to fend them off."

"The closeness will also make it difficult for them. Our guards know the layout of the towers which will give them an advantage."

"Harrow-"

"Lord Viren. This decision is not up for debate," Harrow said firmly, staring the mage down. Viren glowered and backed off just as the door to the throne room opened. Soren marched in with a contingent of guards surrounding… an ELF?

"Your Majesty," Soren acknowledged, kneeling. The other guards shoved the elf to her knees in front of him. Harrow moved from his position at the war table to the center of the room. As he walked, he could make out the details of the elf in front of him. To her side was strapped a glittering egg, shining like a jewel and reflecting different colors under the light of the setting sun and the torches of the throne room. She was obviously Moonshadow with her pale hair, dark horns, and deep purple markings under her eyes. What struck him more was the look she was sending him. It was… sad. Pitying?

"We found this elf sneaking around the east wing." Soren stood up and to the side, his hand on his sword at all times. "She was carrying these." Another guard came up and offered two swords.

"Please, King Harrow, you have to leave the castle," the elf blurted. In an instant, Soren had his sword out and under the elf's chin.

"You don't get to talk, Elf."

Harrow expected the elf to glare or growl, maybe even try and attack Soren or flinch back from the blade. Instead she rolled her eyes and continued talking.

"You can waste time in here interrogating me, Soren, or you can actually do your job and protect the king."

"It seems to me that he _is_ protecting his king, elf," Viren spoke up sternly. Harrow noticed his hand tightening around his staff. Harrow held up a hand.

"That's enough," he said and then looked down at the elf. "You must be Rayla."

"Aye."

"The princes had warned me of assassins coming-"

"Are Callum and Ezran safe?"

Harrow faltered a little, his face softened at the concern the elf was showing for his boys.

"Yes. I've sent them away from the castle. They told me you all had enacted a plan to counter the Moonshadow elves' efforts to kill me."

"By giving them the Dragon Prince," said Rayla, turning slightly so that everyone present could see the shimmering egg cradled to her side.

"Finally!" Viren spoke up, moving forward as though he was going to take Zym from her. Rayla began scooting back away from the mage, putting herself between him and Zym.

"Stay away!" she yelled, panicked.

"Viren! Stand back," Harrow ordered. Viren froze, hand still outstretched and looked back at his king disbelievingly.

"Harrow, this is a gift! We now have the upper hand against the elves again. I can come up with something that will stop the Moonshadow elves from attacking, but I need that egg."

"He is not a weapon!" Rayla protested. "He's a baby!" She looked at Harrow. "Your majesty, please. Ezran, Callum, and I thought that if we returned the Dragon Prince in time that we could call off the attack, but it was too late! I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them, but they are bound to your execution. The only way for their binding to be undone is to carry out the mission."

"To kill me."

Rayla nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

Harrow looked down at Rayla, his stern gaze creased with worry at this new information. "Ezran and Callum say they trust you. I wish I could say the same."

"Whether you trust me or not doesn't matter. I'm telling the truth and you have to leave. You'll die if you stay here!"

"And why aren't you under this _binding_?" bit Viren.

Her sorrow must have only been reserved for Harrow, because the venom Rayla glared at his mage with was such a sudden change that Harrow momentarily reeled.

"_I_ was too busy rescuing the Dragon Prince from _you_," she hissed.

"And what of me?"

Rayla looked back to Harrow in confusion to which the king continued, "Viren stole your prince, but I was the one who killed your king. Yet you don't look at me with hate, especially the vitriol you show my mage. Why?"

The king and the elf watched each other for a moment, both contemplative until Rayla spoke again, softly and full of conviction.

"In my time, I have learned the difference between elves, humans, and monsters. It is easier to forgive a grieving human than to forgive a monster reeking of _dark magic_." She shot another glare towards Viren. "And the crimes he has done are far worse than any monster." Viren glowered at her, but Harrow couldn't bring himself to care much. Had he and Viren been on better terms today, perhaps he would have brushed this elf's accusations aside. But they weren't and today he was listening.

"And what crimes would those be?" asked Harrow.

"Harrow, you can't possibly believe-" Viren tried to interrupt but was silenced by his king.

"Rayla has laid a charge before the crown of Katolis against a ranked member of this court. I will hear her."

"She's not even a citizen."

"Do you have something to fear, Viren?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Then I will hear her." Harrow looked down at Rayla. "What crime has Viren committed against you other than the snatching of your prince and aiding the death of your king. Both of those crimes I am also guilty of in different fashions."

Rayla looked Harrow up and down, looking for all the world like she wanted to say something, but sighed and hung her head.

"I can't say."

Harrow nodded and looked to the Crownsguard. "Soren, please escort Miss Rayla to the North Tower. She'll be safe there until this attack is over. She is not to be harmed."

Soren balked. "Your Majesty-"

Rayla's head snapped up. "Please, King Harrow! You have to leave! We've already wasted too much time-"

Harrow knelt down in front of Rayla, making sure to look her in the eyes with all the sincerity he could muster. "The Dragon Prince is to be under your care. When everything is over, return him to Xadia."

"You don't understand-"

Harrow stood and nodded to a confounded looking Soren who grabbed her by the arm. Rayla wiggled and squirmed, calling out to Harrow even after the doors were shut. When her voice faded away, Harrow looked at Viren.

"I will finish preparing in my chambers."

Before his mage could counter, Harrow and a cluster of his throne room guards walked out the great door and headed to where Harrow planned to make his last stand.

* * *

Marcos nudged his horse foreword, drawing its attention away from the patch of grass it nipped at and back to the forest path. In one hand were the reins and the other held an ornate wooden box.

"Do you really think the assassins will really just turn tail?" one of the other Crownsguard to his right whispered conspiratorially.

Marcos shrugged. "His Majesty seems to think so. Though she knocked me out, the elf I encountered earlier was going on about some way to protect the king and princes."

"Elves lie. It's what they do," his counterpart argued.

"I will do as my king says," Marcos shot back. "If you don't feel like living up to your oath as a Crownsguard, you can go back to the castle."

No one else argued back. When they were out from the castle far enough, Marcos held out his hand to stop the scouting party.

"This should be far enough," he said, pulling out the box and lifting the lid. A white moth the size of his head floated from its confines and fluttered sporadically, first going to the right and left, up and down. Marcos considered that whatever magic allowed this thing to lead them to their quarry wasn't working until the moth spun 180˚ and began flying back towards the castle.

Frozen, Marcos watched it drift into the trees before snapping himself out of his shock, cursing under his breath.

"Scatter and find those elves! They are still heading for the castle!" Marcos ordered. With a firm kick, he spurred his horse into a canter through the trees, his troop close behind. He had to get back to the king! The elves were still going to attack!

Marcos charged through the trees and into Katolis' courtyard, jumping off and sprinting for the castle. He first tried the throne room, but no one was there. He found the nearest guard and asked where the king was before flying up the King's tower to his chambers. King Harrow was being helped into his armor when Marcos was let in the door.

"The assassins, your Majesty! They're coming!"

King Harrow nodded and said, "We've been informed." The king adjusted his pauldron and reached for two scrolls, handing them to Marcos.

"I have one more mission for you, Marcos. Ride hard and fast to get this to General Amaya at the Breach."

"Sire, she won't be able to make it in time."

"I know. She has a much more important task at hand."

"But-"

"Marcos," the king interrupted with a stern look, pressing the scrolls into the guard's hand. Marcos wrapped his fingers around them and bowed one last time.

* * *

Callum was pacing frantically, hands in his hair. "I stole from Claudia! I attacked Claudia!"

"I don't think you hurt them," Ezran tried to reassure his brother as he offered Bait a treat from his pack.

"I don't remember doing any of it! Are you absolutely sure it was even me?!" Callum pleaded with his brother.

"I mean, it was future you. They were just stuck."

"Claudia is never going to speak to me again! What am I going to do?!" Callum wailed.

"She's our friend, Callum. I don't think giving her cold toes is going to keep her from talking to us."

"You don't understand, Ez! Why would I do something that stupid?!"

Ezran put Bait upon his head and picked up the primal stone. "The other you said we would need this."

"Why?!" Callum was approaching hysterics. "I don't even know what that thing is! And what is the deal with this 'other me.' There's only ever been one me!"

"And now there's two of you… I mean, he is you, but from the future like Rayla."

"Why are you not freaking out Ezran?!"

"Because it's cool," Ezran smiled. "We've only ever heard of stuff like this in crazy fairytales. Now we have two people from the future talking to us!"

"Yeah, because the future is completely destroyed."

Ezran shrugged and put the stone in Callum's bag. "Yeah… I'm trying not to think about that too much. From what Rayla's said, that future doesn't have to happen and from what future you said, this primal stone is going to help us change it."

"How are we even supposed to use it?"

"I dunno. You held it in your hand like this," Ezran posed like how he saw Callum do earlier, " then you drew a weird symbol in the air, said some magic words and then blew ice on everyone's feet!"

"You don't remember what the symbol or words were, do you?"

Ezran rubbed his hair sheepishly and pulled Bait back into his arms. "No… but it looked cool!"

"That's not…" Callum slumped to the floor, head hung in defeat. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe we can ask future you again. He came out when you put Rayla's ring on, right?"

Callum looked at the ring on his finger and studied it. It was a thick, silver band with foreign markings etched all around it among embossed moons, stars, and plants he had never seen before. He remembered his mom's wedding band and that was not as intricate as this ring.

With a resigned sigh, Callum took the ring off and put it on his finger again…

Nothing happened.

"I'm still here," said Callum.

"Maybe wear it on a different finger?" Ezran suggested.

The elder prince once again removed the ring and put it on a different finger. Nothing. "Nope."

He continued the process for all of his fingers and yet Callum was still himself. "Sitting in a closet," he began muttering as he tried the ring on his pointer finger again, "hiding from my crush with my brother and his glow toad trying to make a stupid magic ring take over my body again."

"Move it, Elf!"

Ezran jolted and looked towards the door they were hiding behind. Callum, on the other hand, was preoccupied. "What if it was a one-time thing?" Callum asked, impatiently. "What if it doesn't work anymore?!"

"Callum. Sssh!" Ezran hissed and motioned for Callum to come over by the door. Both princes looked out a slit opening in the door and watched as a procession of Crownsguards, led by Soren, marched down the hall surrounding a familiar-looking elf.

"It's Rayla," Ezran gasped and their current predicament was suddenly solved. Ezran turned to his brother with big, excited eyes. "Rayla would know how to use the primal stone! She must have seen future you do it!" exclaimed in a whisper.

"Ezran, are you crazy? She's being guarded by Soren and half a dozen guards!" Callum stage-whispered back. "Why is she even here in the first place? She was supposed to take the egg to her team or whatever she called them."

"Maybe she didn't make it in time," Ezran mumbled, his excitement immediately melting to worry. "What if we made her late?"

The two boys fell silent as they watched the guards lead Rayla around a corner and out of sight. Callum sighed and stepped back from the door, squaring his shoulders.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

* * *

Rayla was led up a spiral stairway to a set of doors. It wasn't any kind of prison cell she had expected, but a nice bedroom with a lounge and fireplace to one side and a large canopy bed to the other.

"I have no clue why the king wants you here, but be grateful Elf," Soren glowered and shoved her forward into the room. "You won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Soren, I'm begging ya," Rayla tried one last time. "You need to convince the king to leave. He won't survive tonight!"

Soren's gaze was hard, but Rayla knew him. He was loyal to a fault. If anyone could potentially help Harrow, it was Soren. Unfortunately, she wouldn't know for certain. Soren closed the door and Rayla was left alone with an unhatched baby dragon and her anxieties.

She kicked over a chair before flopping on the bed with a frustrated groan, careful to keep Zym's egg from under her. Rayla unwrapped the egg from her torso and held it above her face.

"What are we going to do? I've tried and tried and can't seem to get anything to change."

The egg sparkled in the dusky light, thrumming with life beneath her fingertips. At least Ezran was safe for now. If she couldn't save King Harrow, then she would have to focus on finding Ezran and keeping him alive while getting Zym to Xadia. Just like last time.

She set the egg gently on the bed and began to pace, nervously watching the sun fade behind the horizon and the moon grow brighter. Time was running out. How could she get out of here? Rayla went over to the window but found that it led to nothing but a deadly drop onto rocks. She wouldn't be able to climb the tower without her swords so that option was out.

That was another stumbling block; she needed to figure out where her swords were. How would she be able to protect her boys without her swords?

"Ugh! Curse you for a fool, Callum!" she grumbled as she paced. Had she been prepared, perhaps she could have accomplished this mission, but ever since she had been sent back in time nothing had gone right. Nothing had changed! Her people were still ready to attack, King Harrow was about to be killed-

"Prince Ezran? What are you doing here?"

Rayla's ear pricked at the guard's voice, her attention riveted on the door. Ez?

"I was told to bring up some food for our guest."

"Your Highness, you're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be evacuated from the castle."

"I'm on my way, but Rayla is a friend and I wanted to make sure she had something to eat."

"I can't allow that, your Highness. I've been given orders from Soren to make sure the elf doesn't leave this tower until the king calls for her."

"She doesn't have to leave the tower. I just want to go in and give her a jelly tart. Please?"

Rayla could imagine his irresistible big eyes and pities the guard they were turned on.

Finally, there was a deep sigh and a series of clicks and thunks from the door. The guard was actually allowing this! Rayla's heart hammered and she quickly jumped back to the bed and secured Zym's egg to her hip again. When she turned around she saw Ezran with a jelly tart on a plate and Bait on top of his head.

"Hi, Rayla."

"Ezran!" Rayla smiled and could see the plan unfold before her. They had done this routine so many times in the future.

"I brought you a jelly tart."

Rayla slowly walked towards Ezran, hands out so that the guard watching wouldn't be twitchy. To her relief, there was only one guard at her door. That made things a little easier.

"You might want to close your eyes," Ezran murmured with a mischievous smile. Rayla nodded. Behind closed eyes, she could see a flash of light and a cry of surprise from the guard.

"C'mon!"

Ezran and Rayla took off down the spiral stairs, through halls, down more stairs, and all the while Rayla marveled at the lack of security.

"Where is everyone?"

"We're avoiding them!" Ezran called back.

Before she knew it they were out in the courtyard and stopped at a wagon of hay.

"Ezran, what are you doing here?" Rayla demanded breathlessly. "Your dad said he sent you somewhere safe!"

"We were about to leave, but something happened. Callum-"

"Callum!" Ice shot through Rayla's veins as she took in the full shine of the moon. "Where's Callum?"


End file.
